Bella the vampire
by twilightforever0014
Summary: Edward leaves Bella alone in the woods But instead of going to the depression she starts hanging out with Jacob sooner.She finds out about the wolves and everything goes great till Bella goes into the woods and victoria bites her. 50yrslater cullens r bac
1. Chapter 1

This starts out when Edward is leaving Bella in New continues on from there. **I own nothing ! All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer ! I do own the twilight books ,but they are on my bookshelf right now! I actually copied this part from the book Pg 67- 73 in the hard cover version.**

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail-- I could still see the house.

Some walk.

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me , his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk." I said It sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, ws an acceptable option.I thought I was prepared .But 'i still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year--"

"Bella it's time . How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all?Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claming thirty-three 'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me.I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in piece .Why did we have to leave if they were going?I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood,

"When you say _we_--,"I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself."Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear waited without any sign of imparience .It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay ," I said."I'll come with you."

"You can't ,Bella .Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."

"where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you,Bella."

"Dont be ridiculious."i wanted to sound angry , but it just sounded like begging,"you're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with jasper-- that was nothing,Edward!Nothing!"

"You're right ," he agreed. "it was exactly what was to be expected."

"you promised ! In Phonenix , you promised that you would stay--"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me .

"NO! This is about my soul,isn't it?" I shouted , furious , the wirds exploding out of me -- somehow it still sounded like a plea."Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward.I don't care! You can hve my soul. I don't want it without you--it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly at the ground for a long moment .His mouth twisted he tiniest he finally looked up, hs eyes were different , harder--like the liquid gold had frozn solid.

"Bella,I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisly , his cold eyes on my face , watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few through them for there reak intent,

"You. . . don't. . . want me?" I tried out the words , confused by the way they sounded ,placed in that order.

"No."

I staed , uncomprehending , into his stared back without eyes like topaz -- hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles , yet nowhwere in their bottomles depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

"Well, that changes thing ."I was surprised by how calm nd resonable my voice sounded . It must be because I was so numb .I couldnt relize wht he was telling me. It still didnt make since.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again."of course.i'll always love you. . . in a way. But what happenend the other night mde me realize that its time for a I'm . . .tired of pretending tobe something im not, Bella.I'm not human." He looked back, nd the icy planes of his perfect were not human."I've let this go on much too long,and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." My voice was just a whiper now;awareness was beginning to seep through me, trikling like acid through my veins."Dont do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see his eyes that my words were far too already had.

"You're not good for me,bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no well I knew that wasn't good enough for him.

I opened my mouth to say something,and then closed it waited patiently, his fce wiped clean of all emotion.I tried again.

"If . . . that's what you want

He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But,

before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.

As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with

an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm

saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of

yourself—for him."

I nodded again. "I will," I whispered.

He seemed to relax just a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I

won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without

any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood

pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all

wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was

choking.

"Well"—he hesitated for a short second—"I won't forget. But _my _kind… we're very easily distracted."

He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.

He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything.

"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me—the words made no sound—but he

seemed to understand.

He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.

"No. They're all gone. I staved behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at

the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. _You can see it's a clean break_, his

finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. _That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly_

.

I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to

my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My

eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered

with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence

of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked

forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for

him, it was over.

Love, life, meaning… over.

I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was

hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the

same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at

that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too.

Finally, I tripped over something—it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot—and I stayed

down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken.**(A/NThis is where I stopped coping!)**

I must have laid for for hours just sufering in my own pain,not able to then I realized tht Charlie must be worried about me ,It been hours since i left the house , and he left I got up and left ,making my way slwly back to charlies I got there Charlie was sitting on the couch ,next to the phone with a worried expression .

"Bella where have you been? you've been gone for hours?" Charlie said his face hardening as he took in my disheveled clothes .

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No , Dad im fine really , I went for a walk in th forest with Ed-Edward ."I said Choking on his name.

"He left you alone in the woods?" He asked.

"No, dad he left me on the edge of the woods ,after he broke up with me , and i tried to follow him." I said Tears blurring my vision.

"Oh Bells,Im sorry." He said , his face softening at the end.

"Im fine dad , really . Im just tired thats all. Is it ok if I go upstairs?" I asked

"Of course hunny , Ill be down here if you need anything.

I walked into the bathroom,and turned the shower on full blast. I turned and looked into the mirror , I looked like hell. My hair was caked with dirt and leaves. My clothes weren't any better they looked about the same with little sticks and twigs caught in the , this shirt is trash I thought, peeling it off long with my pants and thew them into the clothes hamper.


	2. Chapter 2

A FEW MINUTITES LATER.

I sat on my bed , thinking about what all had happened today. The love of my life had left , along with my family , my best-friends. He said he didn't want me anymore- didn't love me was I supposed to live with half a heart? I thought curling up on my bed , with the blankets wrapped around thoughts haunted my mind as I drifted off to sleep into what was to become , one of the many nightmares to haunt me.

Over the course of the next few weeks, I became better. I started hanging out with my now best friend ,Jacob Black. When i was with him it didn't hurt to breathe, to smile, to live.

And After he stopped calling for a few days,I went to La Push to see him.

The new Jake, he had changed, buffer and taller (if that was possible) and we got into a big fight. He said he wasn't good anymore , that I couldn't be around him later that night he showed up in my room, telling- begging me to remember the stories he had told me . I begged him to stay but he couldn't

That night I dreamed about him, Edward, and Jacob, in my dream he turned into a wolf right before my eyes.

THE NEXT DAY

I went to la push and told Jacob I knew he was a werewolf and wasn't scared of what he was, that I was good with finding out about mythical creatures.

We hung out after that everyday for a me and him best friends forever.(**A/N i know its childish but who cares?)**

A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER.

Jacob was busy with pack stuff, Victoria was here for me.

To kill me , get revenge on how _he_ killed James for me.

I was at my house , bored out of my mind. Waiting for Jake to get of patrol, so we could hang out.

While I was waiting , I decided I would clean around the house, doing busy work.I had just finished the putting the clean dishes away in the cabinets .When I decided to go for a quick walk in the forest behind my house to enjoy the last bit of rare sun rays. When , Of course being my klutzy self I tripped over a tree root.

That's when I saw it , a flash of pale skin before me eyes.

"Edward? Edward is that you?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"No , sorry to disappoint but your little Edward isn't here anymore , he left you all alone." A voice said stepping out from behind a tree.

"Victoria," I breathed. It was the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't cry anymore. I couldn't scream. I was ready for death. I welcomed her with open arms. Death would bring me a release from all this pain after all. My suffering would be over. No more broken pieces. Just an end.

Victoria looked at me. Her eyes glowing red. She wasn't hungry. She was in this for the sport. She wanted to inflict pain on me. On Edward. Oh how she was in for a surprise. I had accepted that death was my friend the moment that I had realized what I had followed into the forest blindly. And Edward. As if he would care what happened to me.

Poor, poor Victoria.

I sat up now. Staring intently at her face. Her bloody eyes. Her expression was smug. She was relishing in her victory. What a hollow victory it would be. She would be accomplishing nothing, except relieving me of my pain. I don't know what was wrong with me. I laughed. Not crazily either. Just a normal laugh. A laugh showing how funny I thought this entire situation to be.

Victoria's face was livid after she heard that sound. "Do you think what I have in store for you is funny?" she asked, her voice approaching the angry honk of a goose. "Do you think I wasted all this time on you only to end it so quickly?"

Her voice was nothing like the musical tones of the Cullen's. I laughed again. I could afford to laugh. Everything would be over soon. I should enjoy my last few moments of life.

Victoria looked at me now. Her face blank. I didn't see the quick strides she took before grabbing my throat in one of her strong hands. She pulled me to my feet and I stared at her, my face calm, accepting. "I managed to break through those pathetic werewolves' defenses. I lured you away from your home. You are about to die as painfully as it is possible. Why are you laughing?" Victoria demanded, her voice thick with her frustration.

"Because, when you kill me," I gasped, "I don't have to remember."

Her hand loosened. I took a deep breath of sweet air. "Remember what?" the vampire snapped.

I spoke without thinking. "Him."

Victoria stared at me before understanding hit her. She laughed. The sound sent chills down my spine. "He left you did he? I was wondering why he hadn't come after me. He finally realized that you were worthless, that you were only a pathetic human after all. Not worth his time. He left you to grow old and die, with only your memories of him and his rejection. How painful!" Victoria rejoiced. She laughed again and I shivered against my will and better judgment.

"I may not be able to hurt him then...but I can still hurt you," she said.

I stared defiantly at her face. Daring her to give me what I wanted. After all what else could she do? Her choices were to kill me or let me go. I could not see her ever letting me walk free, so death was the obvious answer.

"I won't have wasted my time. Your painful memories can haunt you for eternity," she declared.

"No!" I screamed, realizing too late what she intended to do. I did not want this. Not now. Not now that Edward didn't want me. I wanted death. Not an eternal life!

As her teeth bit into my neck a single tear rolled down my cheek. This was not how it was supposed to happen. I never had a chance to say goodbye. To Charlie. To Renee. To Jake. I could feel the fire building now. I was on the floor and the fire was burning hotter and hotter. I screamed but no sound came out. It was spreading from my neck to the rest of my body. The last thing I remembered seeing was Victoria watching me with a cruel smile of satisfaction on her face. I heard her laugh. And then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

That was 50 years ago.50 years ago, I thought my life had ended then back in that forest when he left me.

But I was wrong, way wrong , my life hadn't ended . It had just begun.

After I woke , alone in the forest with a burning sensation in the back of my throat , I snuck back to my--To Charlies house and emptied out my college bank account , not like I would be needing it now.

When I grabbed a few things that wouldn't be missed by charlie , I jumped out my bedroom window and ran , never looking back as I did.

I knew where I was going, To the Voultri , I wanted to join them , Because I knew that he would be infuriated . Ha suck on that Edward Cullen

I went hunting before I went to the airport , not wanting to be hungry surrounded by humans , craving there blood.

After I got down with hunting , I went to the airport and bought a one- way ticket to Italy. Cause if they take me or not , I know i'm not coming back here for awhile.

**A/N Im sorry its so short! Were fixing to leave so I cant keep writing! Sorry! I promise as soon as I get home i'll update! P.S. Im hoping to update everyday, depending on ig you guys like it!!!!!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I arrived in Italy, I was overwhelmed by the pure beauty of it.

I had just walked out of the airport when, I caught a scent of a vampire downwind.

I followed the scent till it lead me to a abandoned alley way, hidden between two buildings.

I was thinking about what I should do next when I saw a small blond child -no vampire walking towards me with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Who are you?" the blond vampire asked.

"I'm Bella , and I would like to speak to the leader of the Voultri, If that's OK?" I asked her.

"Of course right this way." she said leding me further into the alleyway.

The walk through the corridors was quiet, which was fine with me, I did not need to go offending the blond vampire, cause something tells me that she is evil.**(A/N this is gonna be one of bellas powers, knowing what other vampires can do.)**

I was to wrapped up in my when thoughts that I didn't even realize that the blond vampire had led me into a spacious room .

"Aro, this is Bella she wishes to speak to you my lord." she said.

"Um.. Hi ... im Bella and I wish to join you?" I said, I meant it as a statement but i sounded more like a question.

" You wish to join us , do you, Well do you have any powers?" Aro asked.

" Im not sure.. I was just turned about four days ago, so if I do have powers I don't know yet. I said growing more bolder at the end.

"Very well,Jane Could you please get Hedi for me, I would like to know if Bella is to have powers or not." Aro said to Blondie, which is really Jane.

"Yes, my lord." Jane said. already gone from the room.

"So, tell me who turned you into one of us Bella?" Aro asked, walking around me .

"A vampire named Victoria, she wanted revenge against me."I said my mouth filling with venom from her name.

" Ahhhh yes Victoria quite the vengeful one. tell me what did you to to make her angry?"Aro said

" Someone I knew killed her mate, and she decided to take it out on me." I said shrugging at the end like it was no big deal.

At that minute Jane walked through the doors with yet another blond vampire whom im guessing is Hedi.

"You wanted to see me Aro?" Hedi said flashing a quick glance in my direction.

" Ahhh Hedi , yes I would like you to meet bella, she would like to join us ,so we need your services." Aro said.

"H mm. . . OK Bella give me your hand." Hedi said , walking over to me and taking me hand.

As soon as her bare skin made contact with mine, Hedi gasped and snatched her hand from mine, cradling it against her chest.

Uh Oh this can Not be good . I thought glancing nervously between Hedi and Aro.

"Aro , we NEED her shes going to be very powerful,maybe the MOST powerful vampire in existence, if you let her go..... " Hedi said without finishing.

"Enough Hedi! Aro snapped.

"Bella , He said turning to me , Would you like to join the Voultri ? Not as a guard , As the Princess?"He asked me , his features clouding in nervousness.

"I would LOVE to be a Voultri Princess." I answered emphasizing the word love.

**That's Chapter 5 !! I'm working on Chapter 6 as we speak so expect it to be up later today!!!! REVIEW !!**


	6. Chapter 6

These were some of the thoughts going through my head, as I made my way to speak to Aro, the Voultri leader or better known as my father.

You see after a couple years with the Voultri I've become very close to them , including Jane who once hated me, and was now my very bestest friend.

When I got to Aros room , I knocked on his door, not wanting to interrupt him and Hedi during their 'special' time, the last time I came in without knocking. . . lets just say I never needed

to see my dad doing that .

"Ahh Bella how can I help my charming daughter today?"Aro asked setting down the book he was reading and making his way over to me.

"Hey. . dad I've come to request a vacation." I said my gaze meeting his..

" A vacation ? Why would you want to leave our castle?" He asked.

"I don't want to leave, the castle, but recently I've found myself missing my human home." I said watching his eyes.

" Well, Of course you can go then ,I don't want my little Bella unhappy, now do I?" He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh come on! that happened one time and it was an accident."I said defensively.

"I know , its just fun to tease you about it." Aro said coming around and giving my a fatherly hug.

"I'll miss you Belsie don't be gone to long." He said using his nickname for me , which I absolutely despised.

" Actually , Um... I was thinking about staying in Forks for awhile , going to school there reconnecting with my roots."I said pulling away from him

"I hope that's OK"

"If that's truly what you want then yes, whatever makes you happy im fine with." He said getting into his room fridge and pulling out some 'special' wine.

( its really very strong wine mixed with human/animal blood.)

" it is what I want, I said walking out his door, im leaving soon but i'll call you when I get there.

"Bye honey love you." He said sadly.

"By dad.' I said with a small sad smile and waving as I closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXA FEW HOURS

I arrived in forks and headed to the high school, wanting to get signed up for school the next day.

The school looked the same as it did 50 years ago , minus a few trees here and there .

I made my way to the front office and began filling out my paperwork, I told the lady that I was an emancipated minor and that My name was Maria Masen.

I would have used my real name but

it had only been 50 years and I didn't want anyone recognizing , I'm sad to say I used his last name, 50 years and I STILL have feelings for him.

Even if he left me alone saying that he didn't lo-Bella STOP I told myself, don't think about him not now, Not ever he left you get over it . I thought to myself, as I walked out the front door to

the high school and headed to my baby, a Silver Ducati xx375 **(A/n I have no idea what the xx375 is I mad it up to make it sound cooler. :))**

One thing I agreed with him about is that when your a vampire you have a need for speed.

**Thats chapter 6!!!!!!! hope yall enjoyed it !!!!! Chapter 7 is in progress and WILL be up very soon!!!! but I wanted to get chapt. 6 up for you guys. Oh I would like to dedicate this chapter to my bestest friend Tiffanie, who was the one who got me addicted to fan-fiction! lol REVIEW please! I would love to hear what you guys think about the story or any suggestions you have for it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time on Bella the vampire.........**

**Bella had just gotten to forks and was talking about her car bike thingy.....**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE NEXT 

ID just gotten back from hunting ,when I saw the time and hurries upstairs to get changed for school.

one of the bad things about being a vampire is that you frequently lose track of time often.

I decided I would wear a pair of black leatherish skinny jeans with a dark blood red baby - doll top paired off with a black belt that went around my waist. For my hair I decided to leave it down showing off my now nature curls that cascaded down my back, the red highlights in my hair standing out against the back -drop of my red shirt. Top it off with my thigh high black leather boots and I looked hot..... Well as Hot as a vampire could get. **(haha get ? cause vampires are cold? not hot? cause there dead.. haha? I thought it had some irony in it........) Anyway....**

I used my vampire quickieness (my word) and went down to my garage . hmmmm ... which car to take? the bike? ha. yess definitely nothing scares off humans more than

a hot girl on a bike.. oh wait that attracts human males. Oh well .. **(lol)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxa few mins

When I arrived at school the parking lot went silent.. not a casual silent but a Dead silent.. **(gotta love that irony)**

I cringed as I heard the thoughts of my fellow students around me

_Who is that?_

_Great another beautiful girl student ... god as if there wernt enough competition with those other pale girls.._

_Oh she looks like those other girls..._

_Ha .. I'd tap that..._

Ok ewwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! I did not want to hear anymore thoughts from the tiny brained male population.**(no offense boys .. but you do have small brains.. its a proven fact....Google it!!)**

Hmmmm. I wonder who those 'other' pale students where they were thinking about......Now that I think about it I did smell a vampire scent earlier...Oh well if they bother

me I'lll just have to beat them up.

"OMG! BELLA IS that you???" a voice chimed from behind me ... oh crap I know that voice ... _Alice_

I whirled around not prepared for what happened next.

"Bella your alive!! " Alice asked confusion clouding her face

"Well, technically no Im dead , but figuratively yes i am alive sorry to disappoint you." I said venom seeping into my voice.

"Disappoint ? why would I be dissapointed that your dead! Your my best friend! " She said coming up to hug me.

Ugh . she did not just say that.

" Best friend? yeah thats why you left me." I said shoving her off me .and walking away.

"Bella- wait let me expl-.I cut her off.

" No, Alice leave me alone." I said as the bell rang for first period...

Well this is going to be interesting ...... let the Revenge begin.

I thought grinning evilly to myself...

**Thats chapter 7!!!!! review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry it took o long for me to update . we just went back to school from spring break .. so schools been kinda hectic ... Sorry!!!!!!! Plus not to mention that I almost had a heart attack from What happened on the Vampire diaries! poor Stephan got kidnapped by evil vampires nd they tortured him! broke my heart! gah I wish these people would go bye the books and not make it up ! great and now im rambling! sorry!!!!!!!!! **

**Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on ... Bella the vampire .. Bella goes back to forks and finds that the cullens are there to, and now she wants revenge on them._

After that tramtic event , I had to hurry to first period math so I wouldnt be late. not such luck.

It seems god just wants to taunt me to today .because as soon as I shut the classroom door all eyes fell on me scanning me like I was on display.. especially the boy eyes.

Now if I was the old human bella I would be as read as a tomato . but im not Im a vampire so they can all suck it for all I care.**( ha. wow suck it.. vampire.. blood.. ha Irony!)**

"

Ah you must be the new student , Mia i presume?" asked the math teacher Mr. Shell eyeing me warily

"

You can presume right, Mr. shell I'm Mia." I said starring him down.

Score one for the vampire!

"

Theirs no need to be rude Mrs. Masen, as I was telling the class I will not accept excues for arriving late to my class. Now please take a seat next to Mr .Cullen." He said going back to his lecture.

Ugh. what a dick. Someone needs to get laid.**(ha. sorry i added that in for my friend tiffanie, shes a perv!)**

Wait.... did he say Cullen ??!?!?!? i thought my gaze skimming around the room before landing on none other the the king of dicks himself .... edward cullen..

Greaaattttttttttttttt.....

I made my way across the room to the table where the dick sat , all the while aware of his eyes on me the whole time.

When I got to the table I sat done and took out my notebook, scribbling done the notes Mr. Shell was writing on the board. Well i could kinda guess he was going to be the kind of

teacher who wrote stuff on the board and expected us to teach ourselves. what a nark.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTime skipxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the end of my first five classes I had a stack of boys numbers filling up my backpack and had been invited to countless typical of humans ..

It was now lunch time , and I was expected to sit in the lunch room for forty-five minutes and pretend I was not bored. Ha. big task.

When I got to the lunchroom all the tables were filled up with humans chattering with there friends about their days so far.

All but one was empty... the one right next to the -freaking -tastic! **(or should I fangtastic? )**

I plopped down in a chair , dropping my bag on the floor next to me and pulled out my Ipod. *sigh* my Ipod the only thing I could relie on in this world.

_Because your love, your love , your love is my drug your love, your love ._

Ha. Bad time for that song to be playing considering edwards love used to be my drug.

I clicked through the songs on my Ipod ,listening to it through the whole lunch period. all the while knowing of the ten pairs of perfectly golden eyes on me.

I made it through the rest of the day, without trouble though,none of them coming up to try to talk to me.

I found my way through the parking lot to my baby and started her up, the parking lot going silent ..... again.

Shessh Haven't these people ever heard a motorcycle before, apparently not.

I spotted the Cullens across the parking lot staring at me with there mouths gawking open. Ha.I hope the catch flies in there mouths.

When I got home I decided to go for a quick hunt . As much as I do not want to admit it , but edward was right mountain lions were Delicious

I caught the scent of one about a mile away and set my course toward it, When I saw it a few feet in front of me I stalked toward it stealthy ,Id just lunged for it when

_BAM!_

I ran smack dabbed into none other than Edward cullen .

**Presto! heres the chapter! SO REVIEW IT PLEASE!!!!!! so the song in here was your love is my drug by Ke$ha! And tonight is the vampire diaries! Elenas mommy comes! wonder whats gonna happen!!!!! But more immportantly REVIEW ME!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_here is the next chapter for all you lovely viewers out there! _

_Previously on Bella the vampire........Bella Runs into Edward__**(hhahahah ... runs)**_

What the Fudge!!!!!!! He did not run into me!!

" Bella... what are you doing here?" he asked blinking as if i werent real

Dude helllo what do you think im doing... hunting... god and i thougt he was smart.

" What the Fudge does it look like im doing? " I said . He laughed.

OH .

NO.

HE.

DID.

NOT.

Just laugh at me. He just signed his own death warrant.

"You know its not nice to laugh at vampires who can kick your but." I replied back defensively he just messed with the wrong vampire.

"Oh Bella , your threat is like a lamb threatening a lion.." He said snickering at the end at his use of our little saying

He definitely did not just use our lion and lamb thing... and then calling me weak.. ugh. jerk!

"Edward, if I was that lion , I'd be afraid of that lamb." I said my voice darkening at the end.

"And why is that my lovely Bella." He asked attempting to brush some hair out of my face.

I smacked it away. he lost his right to touch me a long time ago.

"Because that little lamb, might come back neuter that scary lion." I said grinning evilly at the end.

If It was possible , his face paled at the end.

" -er." he said gulping throughout the sentence.

HA. One way to scare a boy -even a vampire boy is to threaten to chop off his manhood.

**And wallaaa!!!!!!!! the next chapter!!!!!!!! REVIEW IT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I dont own twilight thats stephenie meyer!!!!!!! the only thing i own is the laptop im writing this on!!!!!!!! REVIEW ME!!!!! Yea.. its short... sorry ! but enjoy!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_previously on Bella the vampire _

_"Because that little lamb, might come back neuter that scary lion." I said grinning evilly at the end._

_If It was possible , his face paled at the end._

_" -er." he said gulping throughout the sentence._

_HA. One way to scare a boy -even a vampire boy is to threaten to chop off his manhood._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtime

Bella pov

The cullens are like freaking stalkers! I swear I need to get a restraining order against them or something ,

I mean they followed me around earlier when I was hunting and there circling around my house!

There really starting to piss me off... hmmm.. .I'm thinking its time for a little fun... and by fun i mean revenge...

I got up from my position on the couch and slowly and silently made my way across the house slipping through the back door.

My eyes scanned the forestry , looking for the slightest movement.

Didnt want one of the cock- sucking cullens(**Ha! it rhymes!)** to catch on to my plan of revenge.

Once I made sure they would not hear or see what I was doing,I began to think about them, focusing on there whereabouts.

_The cullens all sat in there living room, having a discussion on little old me_

perfect there all together ...less effort for me, I thought . I began to focus my thoughts on pain, my own from when they left me,

The pain of Edward the love my life,my protector, leaving me.

The pain of my best friend , the addicted pixie shopper leaving me.

The pain of my giant teddy bear brother, Emmet, leaving me.

The pain, of my second mother ,Esme , leaving me.

The pain of my father, the one who was there to doctor me up, leaving me.

The pain of the beautiful, rosealie, my somewhat sister hating me for god knows what.

The pain of jasper, my not so close brother leaving me.

I thought of my own pain that i had experienced , those hellish couple of months without them .

I also thought of the pain i had felt, abandonment ... being all alone, suffering my depression.. alone with noone to talk to , to help comfort me.

And finally I thought of the pain I had felt of changing. the feeling of being set on fire inside out, those three day of burning and the way it felt when

Victoria drank my blood , the way her teeth sunk into the soft flesh of my neck...

I focused on all of those thoughts, causing myself pain to think about them , and sent them to the cullens, the causers of all that pain.

I dropped on my knees, trying to control my breathing, i hadn't known that it would hurt that much to send those thoughts to the cullens..

I grinned evilly ... thinking of what they were going through right about now.

hmmm. I think its time I paid a surprise visit to them now, check to see how there doing ..

_**Hey guys! sorry it took so long to update .. theres really no excuse to wait that long... but PLEASE FORGIVE ME! review if you want , but i wont hate yall if you dont, i mean ive read thousands of fanfics and have MAYBE reviewed one of those? i know , iknow im horrible but thats what makes me so loveable! ha... right? hope you enjoyed it!11 i dont know about yall but I CANNOT WAIT TILL WEDNESDAY! Eclipse is finally going to be out! i get to go to the midnight release tuesday! but im so pissed there making breaking dawn into TWO movies! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**_


	11. Chapter 11

this is in edwards pov... if you read the last chapter you will understand why im putting this up! love ya!

_previously on Bella the vampire _

_"Because that little lamb, might come back neuter that scary lion." I said grinning evilly at the end._

_If It was possible , his face paled at the end._

_" -er." he said gulping throughout the sentence._

_HA. One way to scare a boy -even a vampire boy is to threaten to chop off his manhood._

Edward's point of view..

When I arrived back home from my hunting trip, all of my families thoughts were focused around my beautiful bella

_What happened to her... my daughter seems so cold-Esme_

_I cant believe bellas actually alive, its so great to see, and edward he looks so much more alive then he did before, i have to get bella back in this family- Carlisle_

_YAY! my sisters back, too bad shes not clumsy any more though! - Emmet._

_Bella must hate me for causing edward to leave her ... i hope she will forgive me-Jasper.._

_Ugh ...i cannot believe the little wrench is back! and even worse a vampire! shes even prettier than me!- Rosealie_

_Oh my goodness! bellas back! my best friend! and she has finnally gotten a fashion sense! i mean did you see her _

_shoes? hot!- Alice_

Bella, MY bella is back.. she may hate me but at least shes back. I thought moving to sit on the couch.

"Excuse me everyone , but we have something we need to discuss, as you all have realised bella is alive and back in forks, and i plan on persuading her to come back to live with us..Your thoughts?" I said, turning to look at my family.

" Edward thats wonderful! we all would love that bella be with you - and us again." Esme, my mother said.

" Yea , we all agree but, Edward... HOw? Bella HATES us, she wont even look at us let alone talk to us. and i understand why to.. I mean we _left_ her . all alone after we told her we never would and we loved her, we told her she was family and left her! LEFT HER! she will probably never talk to us again! "Alice said her voice nearing histeria. Jasper moved to calm her down.

" I know this alice",I said in one long breath.

I was about to finish when jasper fell- no _dropped_ to his knees breathing heavily. Alice shreaked and knelt down to where he was laying .

"Jazzy! what's wrong? "Alice said screaming , as she to fell.

I looked around the room my family were all on there knees, breathing shallowly.

_What the hell was going on?_ I thought to myself,

And then I felt it.

Pain..

Not just anyones pain but Bellas...

my Bellas..

I tried to focus on what had caused all this pain to my love, bella.

Whoever did this to her was going to have seven very pissed off vampires to deal with.

It took me a moment to realise that we- Mostly _ me_, had caused , her this.

I hazily focused on the thoughts of pain running through my head.

The pain of me leaving her.

The pain of her bestest friend, alice leaving her.

The pain of her , loving second mother leaving her.

The pain of her bear of a brother , leaving her.

The pain of hatred rosealie had felt toward her.

The pain of a father , leaving his child behind.

The pain of a brother, leaving her.

It hurt so much, the pain these thoughts were causing, I did not know we had caused her to feel like this... If I had known I would have never- never left her .

As quick as it had started , it was over..

My eyes scanned the room, everyone seemed to be ... physically ok.. but emtionally .. lets just say im glad im not Jasper.

Alice spoke first.

"Did we really cause her to go throught that alone" She half - whispered to the room..

"Why yes, you did.. I take it you all got my little gift?" A beautiful chiming voice said from behind us..

My familiy and I turned, the beautiful voice that had spoken was, my lovely bella.

_**Love it... Hate it... review it...!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Previusly on Bella the Vampire_

_I dropped on my knees, trying to control my breathing, i hadnt known that it would hurt that much to send those thoughts to the cullens.. _

_I grinned evily ... thinking of what they were going through right about now._

_hmmm. I think its time I paid a surprise visit to them now, check to see how there doing .. (In Bellas POV)_

I quietly snuck through the Back door of the Cullens Mansion , wanting to enter there living room at the perfect moment.

"Did we really cause her to go throught that alone" I heard alice whisper to the room, pain coloring her voice.

Ahhh. great that means they all got my gift.

"Why yes, you did.. I take it you all got my little gift?" I said entering the Cullens living room.

The cullens all spun around at the sound of my voice. Damn they looked like hell which of course sucks for them but rocks for me, cause that ment my evil plan

had .

"Bella did that all reallly happen to you?" Esme, My ex- mother asked.

"Yea.. it did thanks to you all" I said while looking up at the ceiling. No matter how much I wanted to hate them all, I could not . Which sucks. vampires

suck? hmm never would have guesed.

"Were really sorry Bells, we wouldnt have left it we knew it would have hurt you so much, We love ya ." Emmet said, regretfulness**(is that a word?) **tainting

his words and face.

I moaned why did I have to be such a softy!

"Its okay , Emmet, I know you guys did not want to hurt me intentionally." I said . Sheesh, Im must be high or something im Never this nice.

" DO you forgive us, Bella? Please do! " Alice said her voice getting higher than it possibly could.

God I swear, I have got to get alice to tell me what she gets to be so chipper all the time.(**shes so chipper all the time cause shes got jasper, her own **

**personal brand of heroin... sound famirliar?)**

"UGH! FINE . Alice I forgive you guys ! happy?" I said . oh well there tortue was fun while it lasted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! BELLA! NOW WE CAN BE SHOPPING BUDDIES AGAIN !"

Alice said officaily making me go deaf for the secound time that night.

"Sheesh , alice chillax! your going make me go deaf! and hell yea ill go shopping with you, OMG did you hear that Rue21 got a new line of clothes in?" I said/

asked.

" OMG yes me and rosealie were going to go check it out this weekend ! you should totally come." she said.

"Well duh Ill come , but as long as I get to drive." I said, No way in hell was I going to let her drive, shes insane when it comes to driving to go shopping.

"UGh. fine bella you can drive." SHe said giving in.

Ha yes score!

I looked around the room, the Cullens all looked so happy, with me being back in there lives.

Well, all except one.

Edward.

Damn! I knew i was going to have to kick his smexi ass .

I turned to him and said " Whats amatter Edward?" worry sneaking its way into me voice. I hate myelf for loving hm.

"Nothings the matter Bella, what made you think there was." Edward (**aka. the sex god.)**said turning towards me.

"Hmm. i dont know. maybe because you look like your gonna go off yourself or something." I said sarcasm sinking into the words.

He chuckled. " I think it would be somewhat difficult for me to "off myself" as you put it." He said.

I laughed. "Hmm. I suppose your right." I said. wow wait did EDWARD just make me laugh?

"Edward, can we um talk?" I asked shyly.

He sighed . "I suppose its inediviable that we do."

**dun dun dun... Hmmmm. wonder whats going to happen next? **


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on bella the vampire..._

_"Edward, can we um talk?" I asked shyly. _

_He sighed . "I suppose its inediviable that we do." _

Bella POV

"Follow me." I said while pushing past edward , making my way to the front door.

He followed.

When we were a far enough distantance from the Cullens house I started.

"Edward why did you leave me?" I said my voice breaking at the end.

"Bella, you have to understand , I did not want to leave you , but I thought if i did you would be I was gone you would be able to have a normal life again.

Without me in the picture you could have gotten married and started a family. You could have grown old with that family. I thought that with me gone you would

have been happier."He said

"Edward, Did you ever stop to think that my life was not normal even before I met you? And I never cared about starting a family or growing old! The only Thing

I ever wanted was to be with you! " I said,my emotions getting the best of me.

After I had said that, edward closed the space between us and stroked my cheek lovingly with his hand.

"Bella, my sweet dear bella, I know I messed up back then But is there any way you can forgive me now?" He asked hopefully

I grinned seductively

"Your already forgiven." As soon as I had said that, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, the walls I had spent the past years building

around my heart came crashing down at the sound of Edwards next words.

"I love you Bella." Edward said, right before his soft lips came crashing down on mine.

I pulled away ever so slightly, earning a worried look to flash across edwards face.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I have never Stopped loving you and I never can , even if I wanted to,you're the most important part of my

existence." I said to him.

After I spoke, we both moved at the same time. I pressed my lips to his and at first it was gentle, but it steadily became more and more passionate. Nothing

else existed. The past, present, or future didn't matter. The only important part was Edward, the reason that I believed in true love and soul mates in the first

place. He was my other half, and I was his. We couldn't live without each other, and we needed each other to stay strong. I believed in my newly found and

strong epiphany, that it could never fail me. I would never doubt love again, for I was with Edward in my happy place.

**AWWWW.. that last part made me cry after I wrote it!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**ID love to hear what you all thought of it.**

***hint *hint* Review!**

**Pretty please with Edward Cullen on top?**


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHORS NOTE!

I THINK IM GOING TO END THE STORY ON THE LAST CHAPTER!

SEND ME A MESSAGE IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO IT!

CAUSE I VERY SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING DOING IT.!

MAYBE IT'LL BE ABOUT THE MARRIAGE OR SOMETHING?

I DONT KNOW.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
